Upon removal of a tear portion or panel from an easy open container end the torn score line normally leaves a sharp edge both on the removed tear portion or panel and upon the part of the end that remains attached to the container. These sharp edges are dangerous cutting edges to the consumer who is not careful in handling either the opened container or the removed tear portion or panel. The problem is particularly acute in the so called full-panel pull-out in which the removed panel covers a major area of the container end.
Partial solutions to the problem are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,787 issued Feb. 24, 1976 to John Morrison et al. entitled "Convenience Closure with Safe Edges," in U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,352 issued Oct. 16, 1973 to James R. Shubert et al. entitled "Combined Can and End with Means for Protecting Against Severed Score" and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,961 issued Oct. 10, 1972 to Elbert J. Holk, Jr., entitled "Protective Edge for Easy Opening Container," particularly FIGS. 10 and 11.